1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to a swimming pool cleaning apparatus and in particular to a scouring sleeve for use on a swimming pool cleaner hose for dislodging sediment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Swimming pools develop sediment, silt and residue on the walls and floor. There are several methods in use for removing the sediment. One such method is to connect a flexible hose to the pool circulation system and allow the hose to submerge in the pool. High pressure water discharged from the hose outlet dislodges sediment, which is then removed by the pool circulation system and filter. The reaction of the jet spray causes the hose to constantly reposition itself. To take advantage of the writhing motion of the hose for cleaning purposes, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,971 issued to Garaway, discloses a hose having bristles wound helically up the hose. The bristles scrape the sediment as the hose moves to provide additional cleaning action.
One disadvantage with the helical bristles arrangement is that it does not appear to be easily installed on an existing conventional hose, nor readily removable should the bristles become worn. Also because of the spaces between the flights of the helical bristle arrangement, portions of the floor between the flights may not be contacted by the bristles.